The present invention relates generally to a grinding wheel machine, and more particularly to a grinding wheel machine bracket which is adjustable in angle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a grinding wheel machine 100 of the prior art comprises a motor 110, a grinding wheel 120 mounted on the output shaft of the motor 110 and driven by the motor 110 to turn. A grinding wheel shield 130 serves to shield the grinding wheel 120. An eye protecting plate 140 is fastened with the grinding wheel shield 130 for protecting the eyes of a machine operator from the flying debris in the course of the grinding operation. A bracket 150 is provided at one end with a fastening portion 151 and a long through hole 152 for receiving two bolts 190 which are used to fix the bracket 150 on the grinding wheel shield 130. The fastening portion 151 is provided at the outer end with a support planar surface 153 corresponding to the peripheral edge of the grinding wheel 120. The support planar surface 153 has a long placing slot 154 for placing a workpiece (not shown in the drawing) such that the workpiece is secured in place at a grinding angle.
The planar support surface 153 of the bracket 150 and the grinding wheel 120 form therebetween a fixed angle, which allows the grinding wheel 120 to work on the workpiece at a specific grinding angle. In the general grinding operation, the grinding angle is set by the machine operator who must hold the workpiece. As a result, the workpiece is not supported by the bracket 150, thereby resulting in failure of the grinding operation.
The bracket 150 of the prior art may be fixed by only one bolt 190 which is put through the through hole 152 of the fastening portion 151. The bracket 150 is angularly adjusted by unfastening the bolt 190. The prior art structure is defective in design in that the bracket 150 is apt to sway due to the bolt 190 being separated from the planar surface 153 by a greater distance, thereby resulting in a greater moment of force exerting on the bolt 190. In addition, the machine operator is not sure of the degree of the angle that has been adjusted.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a grinding wheel machine with a means to adjust the angle between the bracket support surface and the grinding surface of the grinding wheel.
The present invention comprises a fixation seat which is fixed at a predetermined position of a grinding wheel machine. A bracket seat has a load surface. A connection member is used to pivot the bracket seat with the fixation seat, thereby enabling the angle between the bracket seat and the fixation seat to be adjusted. The bracket seat is thus fixed at a predetermined angle by adjusting the angle between the load surface of the bracket seat and the grinding wheel of the grinding wheel machine.